Just Say Yes
by WSloves1D
Summary: Crystal Steward and Liam Payne have been together for years. Is Liam going to take the first move? One Direction's Liam Payne one shot.


Crystal's P.O.V.

"I had enough of you!" was the last sentence I said before walking out of his bedroom door. My boyfriend and I have been together for years. It's been nearly three years since we're together. We went more than a lot through out the three years.

This moment, I said that to Liam, my boyfriend. Due to the rumours that was being told that Liam was having another girl behind her back, and that girl is my bestfriend that I'm with since two years old. I can't be expecting she's seeing my own boyfriend. If you want to know, my boyfriend is One Direction's Liam Payne.

"Crystal! Let me explain!" Liam shouted through the hallway.

"Okay," I said, while turning to face Liam. "Explain then."

"I'm sorry. It's not like how it looks like. I just needed help with some thing, that has to do something with you. That's why I only asked your bestfriend." Liam said, quietly.

I was still frowning. Was he really telling the truth, or making a lie? I looked deeply into his eyes, and I guess he is telling the truth. I took a step closer to him and put my arms around his neck. He looked confused. I just grinned.

"Well, I trust you. You better don't break that trust okay?" I whispered.

"I will never do that." He replied.

I kissed him lightly on the lips, and then I ran over to my ringing phone which is in Liam's room. The person I didn't expect to be calling right now, my ex-boyfriend, Tim. Liam knows about Tim. Tim would follow me back home, stalking me around and I never had peace ever since I broken up with Tim.

I was about to reject the call, but Liam snatch my phone off my hand and answered the call.

"Tim, Liam here. What the hell do you want from my girlfriend?" Liam said angrily. "Oh whatever. Do you dare call her again! Ugly bastard."

Liam ended the call and face me, "Never ever answer the call whether I'm not around okay?" I nodded.

_Three months later._

It's been long ever since I met Liam. He's on tour and I'm alone here, in London. I'm sharing the same house as Liam. There are times I asked Amber to come over to accompany me. Just in case that Tim guy stalked me through out the three months.

I was lying on the couch, while watching the television and eating the ice cream I bought. The door bell suddenly rang. I put my ice cream on the table, and went to check who it is. I looked over at the peck hole, there weren't anyone there. I guess I was too stupid that time. I opened the door, and looking around the place. I went back in, Tim was there.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to." He said with a smirk.

He took my arms and dragged me to the living room. He threw me on the couch, and them attempting to rap me. He tried to pull the checkers shirt that I was wearing. But I kicked his private part badly. None of my clothes were torn or anything. Phew.

I was about to leave the house, but then Tim caught me. He dragged me again to the living room, and took control of me. I yelled for help a few times, but he slapped me badly.

"You ugly bastard! Leave her alone!" A voice came from the front door. I turn to look over, Liam was there.

I wasn't sure why, but Tim looked scare and went off. I was crying, silently. This moment, I was only in my bra and undergarments. I was crying, but inside of me, I was cussing Tim badly. Liam closed the front door and walked over to me. He looked at me, and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry I'm late my dear." He said.

"That's fine." I said, sobbing.

He broke the hug and grin. He took out a bag from his luggage and gave it to me.

"Wear this tonight. I'm taking you somewhere." He said, quietly. I nodded and took the bag off his hands.

I went into Liam's room and changed into the clothes that Liam bought. He bought the dress I always wanted. This is seriously the reason why I love him, a lot.

After I got ready, I went back to Liam who was waiting patiently for me. I didn't have a lot of make up on, I'm never the type of girl who would do that. Liam walked over to me, and kissed my forehead.

He took me outside, and into Louis' car. Louis was there, in the driver sit.

"Welcome to my car, love birds." Louis said, sarcastically.

"Oh yes. It's a very nice car though." I replied.

Louis grinned, and started driving. When we reached the place, he said, "We're here." He looked over to Liam and gave him thumbs up. I really wonder what they were planning.

Liam and I entered this restaurant that is exactly beside a beach. I sat down, and he did the same. I was surprised when Niall came over to take our orders. I was laughing while Niall took our orders. He smiled and winked at me.

In a few minutes time, Niall came back with our food. We started to eat. But it was in a silence. Not a awkward silence, but in a comfortable silence. Out of blue, one of One Direction's song started playing. I listen to it properly and it was the song I love, what makes you beautiful.

I enjoyed the scenery of the restaurant. When we were eating, Harry came over. He grinned at me, and passes a box over to Liam. Liam smiled at me and Harry. Harry winked at me and went back to some where. Cheeky boy.

Liam was fiddling with the box, opening and closing it. Zayn then started singing. It was one of Justin Bieber's song. Niall join in, obviously being the biggest fan of Justin Bieber. Harry joined in and Louis did the same.

When they stopped singing, they looked at me and Liam. I guess I was too absorbed with their singing until I didn't realize where Liam was. Liam was kneeling infront of me, with the box that was passed by Harry.

"Liam, what are you doing?" I said, blushing.

"Crystal Marie Steward. Will you marry me, Liam James Payne?" He said, nervously and confidently.

I was shocked, but I managed to say a yes. Liam opened the box and put the ring on my finger. It was a nice moment. I'm guessing the best day in my life.

Liam stood up. I did the same. I put my arms around his neck, and then started kissing him on the lips. There were a few groans around us, but we ignore.

We then stopped kissing, and I looked into Liam's eyes.

"I love you Liam James Payne." I said.

"I love you more than ever Crystal Marie Steward." He replied.

The best moment in my life..

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I wrote this, along with You're in my life now chapter 6 in the middle of the night. Here is my one shot! Please review it okays? I love you guys! xxx<strong>


End file.
